.swf
An .swf ("'S'hock'w'''ave '''F'lash" or "'S'mall 'W'eb 'F'ormat") file is a flash extension file used by the Club Penguin Team when designing rooms, player cards, penguins, games, etc. When you open a .swf room, no penguins appear, because it is just a local .swf file. Club Penguin is made with Adobe Flash. All penguins in .swf's are dark black because it is the default color. .swf files will be replaced by HTML5 making the plugin obsolete when Windows 8 comes out with Internet Explorer 10 in Metro version. Club Penguin Catalogs: Adopt: adopt.swf Costume: costume.swf Cove: cove.swf Dance: dance.swf Dock: dock.swf Fish: fish.swf Furniture: furniture.swf Igloo: igloo.swf Lodge: lodge.swf Mtn: mtn.swf Ninja: ninja.swf Pet: pets.swf Pirate: pirate.swf Sport: sport.swf Unlock Catalog: unlock_catalog.swf Unlock Catalog Series 2: unlock_catalog_series2.swf Unlock Catalog Series 3: unlock_catalog_series3.swf Unlock Catalog Series 4: unlock_catalog_series4.swf Unlock Catalog Series 5: unlock_catalog_series5.swf Unlock Catalog Series 6: unlock_catalog_series6.swf Unlock Catalog Series 7: unlock_catalog_series7.swf Unlock Catalog Series 8: unlock_catalog_series8.swf Club Penguin Rooms: HQ: agent.swf EPF Command Room: agentcom.swf Lodge Attic: attic.swf Beach: beach.swf Beacon: beacon.swf Iceberg: berg.swf Boiler Room: boiler.swf Book Room: book.swf Box Dimension: boxdimension.swf Cave: cave.swf Cave Mine: cavemine.swf Coffee Shop: coffee.swf Cove: cove.swf Night Club: dance.swf Dock: dock.swf Dojo: dojo.swf Dojo Courtyard: dojoext.swf Fire Dojo: dojofire.swf Ninja Hideout: dojohide.swf Recycling Plant: eco.swf Forest: forest.swf Snow Forts: forts.swf Hidden Lake: lake.swf Lighthouse: light.swf Ski Lodge: lodge.swf Dance Lounge: lounge.swf Mine: mine.swf Ski Hill: mtn.swf Pet Shop: pet.swf Pizza Parlor: pizza.swf Plaza: plaza.swf Ice Rink: rink.swf Mine Shack: shack.swf Ship: ship.swf Ship Hold: shiphold.swf Ship Nest: shipnest.swf Ship Quarters: shipquarters.swf Shop: shop.swf Sport: sport.swf Stage: stage.swf Town: town.swf Underwater: underwater.swf Village: village.swf Club Penguin Party Rooms: Note: Club Penguin party swfs may not work all of the time. Party: party.swf Party2: party2.swf Party3: party3.swf Party4: party4.swf Party5: party5.swf Party6: party6.swf Party7: party7.swf Party8: party8.swf Party9: party9.swf Party10: party10.swf Party11: party11.swf Party12: party12.swf Party13: party13.swf Club Penguin Books: Dare: dare.swf Fairyfables: fairyfables.swf Franky: franky.swf Give Tour: give_tour.swf Journal: journal.swf Spice: spice.swf Stowaway: stowaway.swf Tales07: tales07.swf Tales08: tales08.swf Tales09: tales09.swf Xmas Book1: xmas_book1.swf Xmas Book2: xmas_book2.swf Xmas Book3: xmas_book3.swf Year0506: year0506.swf Year0607: year0607.swf Year0708: year0708.swf Year0809: year0809.swf Club Penguin Mission Awards: Boiler Spoiler Foiler Medal: 817.swf Chocolates: 820.swf Coins for Change: 812.swf Cool Gift: 818.swf Cove Map: 807.swf Electromagnet 1000 BluePrints: 814.swf Electromagnet Medal: 806.swf Employee of the Month: 823.swf Golden Box Medal: 813.swf Golden Investigative Medal: 810.swf Golden Puffle Award: 802.swf Golden Sled Award: 808.swf Handy Penguin Award: 809.swf Honorary Member of Blue Team: 816.swf Letter from Aunt Arctic: 803.swf Letter from G: 805.swf Pizza: 811.swf Secret Squad Success Medal: 822.swf Silver Watch Medal: 815.swf Starter Deck: 821.swf Stealth Spy Surveillance Medal: 819.swf Wilderness Survival Medal: 804.swf Club Penguin Music: 12th Fish Play: 31.swf Agent HQ: 7.swf Alien Play: 30.swf April Fools Party ’08: 201.swf Aqua Grabber 2: 115.swf Aqua Grabber: 114.swf Back in Time Play: 35.swf Beach Mix: 401.swf Bean Counter: 101.swf Boiler Room/Dance Lounge: 6.swf Camp Party 2: 220.swf Camp Party ‘07: 219.swf Cart Surfer: 105.swf Catchin’ Waves: 113.swf Christmas Jam: 400.swf Coffee Shop: 1.swf Cool Surf: 214.swf Dance Mix: 2.swf Driving Guitar: 210.swf Egyptian Play: 34.swf Fall Fair 2: 221.swf Fall Fair 3: 222.swf Festival of Snow: 207.swf Halloween ‘06 and ’07: 205.swf Hard Rock: 402.swf Hawaii: 11.swf Hydro Hopper: 100.swf Ice Fishing: 103.swf Ice Fishing Remix: 209.swf Igloo Music: 213.swf Jamaica: 10.swf Jazz: 37.swf Jazz Piano: 211.swf Jet pack Adventure: 110.swf Jingle Bells, Christmas ‘07: 200.swf Mascot Play: 33.swf Mine Opening/Sub-Marine Party 1: 202.swf Mine Opening/Sub-Marine Party 2: 203.swf Night Club: 5.swf Pirate Party/Ocean Voyage: 212.swf Pizza Parlour: 20.swf Pizzatron 3000: 106.swf Puffle Roundup: 102.swf Rally Play: 36.swf Spooky Egyptian: 104.swf St.Patricks day ’08: 208.swf Summer Party: 204.swf Summer ‘09: 215.swf Summer Party ‘08: 218.swf Summer ‘07: 216.swf Superhero Play: 32.swf Thin Ice: 111.swf Water Party: 217.swf Winter Fiesta ‘08: 229.swf Winter Fiesta ’07: 206.swf Fun Facts History on the map.]] *When Club Penguin started, the only .swf files were the rooms, the loader and the shell. *After the Spanish, French and Portuguese servers came out, the .swf files were localized. Trivia *In old room SWFs, places you could not walk on were normal, and places where things happened when walked on to were green. Gallery File:Swf.jpg|A .SWF of Ice Fishing. Note the dark black penguin. File:Paintbyletters.jpg|A .SWF of the Book Lime Green Dojo Clean, again note the dark black penguin. File:Darkblackcw.jpg|A .SWF of Catchin' Waves, note the dark black penguin. File:Swfcoffee.jpg|A .SWF of the Coffee Shop during the third year anniversary party. File:Sled.jpg|Another dark black penguin .SWF. File:Soak.jpg|A .SWF of Puffle Soaker, note the dark black penguin. File:Iggyup.jpg|A .SWF of the August 2007 Igloo Catalog. swf water.PNG|A .SWF of Card-jitsu Water External links *SWF on Wikipedia Category:Misc. Category:Interface